


from this moment

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Kin Venting, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans





	from this moment

Makoto didn't know where Kyoko was, but he  _refused_ to believe that she was dead. That body couldn't have been hers. There was too much evidence pointing against it.

As the remaining students gathered in the elevator's wait area together, he tried to push his steadily rising panic back down. He couldn't afford to lose his composure here. Besides, Kyoko would be coming in at any time, right? Monokuma wasn't here yet, so obviously something was off.

It felt like eons before Monokuma showed up. He looked annoyed, a frown gracing his features. 

"Oh, come on. Where's everyone at? We can't just have a trial without everyone here, now can we?"

His words shook Makoto to his core. Everyone wasn't here? That meant...

The door to the elevator wait room opened suddenly. He'd barely even registered the familiar purple hair before Makoto was running to her. She looked surprised, but any words that she might have been wanting to say were silenced by the frantic pressure of lips on her own. Makoto's hands were shaking as he desperately ran them through her hair, as if to check to make sure she was real. Kyoko let her eyes slide shut as she sank into the kiss.

Neither of them noticed the soft scoff, followed by a ruffle of fabric and a giggle, coming from behind them. They were both too enveloped in each other and the moment they were sharing. It was as if the rest of the world didn't even matter. To them, of course, it didn't.

By the time they pulled apart, both parties giddy and breathless, all the others were waiting on the elevator. Nobody said anything to them as they climbed on, holding each other close. After all, they were happy. Why break that?

"Where have you been, Kiri?" Makoto's voice was soft, only meant for Kyoko to hear. She sighed, shifting to lean her head over to his ear. She couldn't take any chances of this being heard, after all.

"I was investigating the second floor dorms," she explained. "I apologize for worrying you so much. I wasn't even aware that a body had been found until I was leaving and happened to catch the class trial announcement."

Makoto chuckled weakly, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Kyoko. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," he mumbled, kissing her and playing with the ends of her short hair. "You're so important to us...to me. I don't think any of us would be able to make it in here without you."

Before she could respond, the elevator door slid open with a  _thunk._ Kyoko turned to head to her podium, but hesitated. Quickly, she turned back to Makoto, kissing him before murmuring a simple phrase.

"Trust me."


End file.
